The present invention relates to a method and a device which permit facilitation of the angular adjustment, in the horizontal direction, of the light beam of vehicle headlights, in their low beam position.
It is currently possible to adjust the headlights of vehicles in two different ways, one being mechanical and the other visual. In mechanical adjustment, a gauge is placed on the lens of a headlight and the headlight is adjusted angularly to bring the gauge to a specified orientation. However, this type of adjustment does not take into account the light beam emitted by the headlight. In visual adjustment, the operator places perpendicular to the light beam a screen on which lines serving for reference purposes are traced, and the operator adjusts the headlight angularly to bring certain zones of the light beam onto these lines. However, this type of adjustment is not satisfactory, as the variation of intensity of the light beam is not easy to distinguish and, after several adjustment operations, the eye of the operator becomes inadequate.